Kitty Love
by Prowln Jazz
Summary: A AU Fantasy that has Tas/Nuri. Others will show up later on. Please enjoy. ^_~. Ish my first fanficcy...


Kitty Love  
  
By,  
  
1 Chou Ryuuen  
  
Disclaimers: This is an au fanfic using FY characters. I know they aren't mine and I am among the many that wish they were so no suing.  
  
Author's Note: Seeing as this is my first attempt of a fanfic, I accept all reviews including flames and grammar corrections. And please feel free to make suggestions (including a better title). This story takes place after everything including the OVA's. Everyone who has died falloffs the reincarnation pattern set afterwards, ex.) Nuriko was a girl and what not but after that I thought since there are so many fans, including myself, that rather him be a boy, I had him eventually be reborn into the modern world as one. I will try to have everyone make an appearance from the anime and I will be using their real names for when they are introduced, maybe later on if called for they will be called by their constellations. The only persons that will remember the past adventure are Tamahome, Miaka, Yui, Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Tasuki. All the rest will have forgotten seeing as they were reborn after they first died and began a new life. Of course as most fanfics do they will remember in due time and in fact some will know each other in their modern life.  
  
Warning: This contains Yaoi contents or will so in the near future. Yaoi is male x male love. If you do not like this type of thing please click the back button on your browser.  
  
Pairings: TxN and if the plot goes the way that I planned it for now there will be some HxN.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The nights wind howled singing in chorus to the crackling fire in the dark field. There stood a family. They were huddled together sobbing relentlessly begging for something. Across from them nearby stood a haggard old woman bent over a crooked cane chanting a spell.  
  
The scared family stood before the hag holding on tightly to one another. The two youngest girls attached to their mother's arm as she tried to mutter comforting words to them. The father was looking over to his wife with a sad look as he held their sick daughter tightly and kept her warm. The two elder sisters where holding their dear only brother tightly, who had eyes wide as the moon staring at the old witch. He was the youngest of the six children.  
  
Something in his heart twisted and told him that there was a terrible fate awaiting his family. He stood and his sister grabbed at him the try and not let him do anything that would be punishable. He glared at him, his eyes a light piercing amber. He had a presence about him, being the only boy in the family helped that and the exotic looks he inherited from his Hin tribe ancestors. The wind ruffled through his hair that looked like it was on fire. He walked towards the other family glaring and stopped before the old woman.  
  
"Listen ya hag. I don't want my family suffering for things they didn't commit. If ya wanna place a spell on someone then just do it ta meh!" His eyes pierced through the hag as he glared. Lightning struck in the background as a storm approached and illuminated her face. Eyes widened in shock and the boy reeled back and spat. "Taii-Taiitsukun!?! What the hell are ya doin!?" Why would this hag help my family's rivals he thought? Something wasn't right and he knew that right then something extremely wrong was going to turn for the worse.  
  
The hag cackled and her eyes flared open as she shrilled the last of the spell.  
  
A sudden energy incased the flamed haired boy and he let out a scream as black lightning crackled around his body. His mother screamed as she watched her son's form slowly morph. He gasped loudly feeling his muscles, bones, and tendons shrinking and reshaping them selves. His fingers extended slightly and coming together forming padded paws with sharp claws. Two bumps shaped into triangles, they hollowed out a bit looking like cat ears. His face elongated and took on the angular wedge shape of a cat's face, whiskers sprouting from the sides of his nose. The teeth in his mouth became more pointy and sharp, including his already abnormally sharp canines that stuck out. Something long and curvy shot out at the base of his spine and flicked around as it slowly grew orange red fur at the tip and then all the way down continuing to cover his entire body in it. Finally his body shrunk some more making him not bigger then a chicken and the sphere dissipated dropping the newly boy turned feline onto the ground.  
  
"Shu-Shun'u," muttered one of the boy's sisters as they stared at the cat in utter horror then looked at the hag shying away, afraid one of them would be next. She cackled and turned away. They rushed to the cat lying in the grass motionless and the eldest picked him up trying to fight back her tears.  
  
"He…he is still breathing." She sighed in relief holding him close.  
  
"A cat he shall remain for four weeks but then on the week of the full moon he shall change back BUT only for that week. Then to a cat he returns and will do so for the rest of his immortal life. That is his punishment for asking me not to let his dear family suffer." With that she disappeared, fading into the night.  
  
The family quietly sobbing gathered around their fated son, Kou Shun'u, Mt. Reikaku's bandit leader Genrou, Suzaku Celestial Warrior Tasuki. One that hard fought for so long and hard by his friends now easily defeated and turned into a cat, never to die and be reborn.  
  
Chapter 1 coming soon- A young man all alone wondering the streets at night saves a cat from being run over by a dump truck. He takes the fiery furred and spirited animal home. According to the calendar the next night is the beginning of the week before the night of the full moon. What will be the young man's reaction to find when his newly adopted cat turns into a handsome young man? Read the next chapter to find out. 


End file.
